1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined nail clipper and key holder and more particularly, to a nail clipper container pivotably housing a nail clipper therein for readily carrying and easily erecting the nail clipper from the nail clipper container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously, several types of key holders and nail clippers have been separately developed. However, these key holders and nail clippers suffer from a number of difficulties since separate key holders and nail clippers require separate purchases which are expensive, and such separate items occupy a large amount of space in a pocket, a hand bag, or the like. Further, the unavailability of a nail clipper is frequently experienced when traveling.